<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober: Toys by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584990">Kinktober: Toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth'>moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Dom/sub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:43:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyja plans a special night for Julian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober: Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There has never been anyone more forthright with their anticipation than Julian Devorak. I can feel the weight of it, smoldering in his eyes, singing through the tension in his muscles. When I push him down to the bed, he collapses with a moan, a hopeful smile curling the corners of his mouth. He’s right to be eager; I promised him fun, and I’ll deliver it in spades.</p><p>He wants me to join him right off the bat, to pin him against the mattress, perhaps, or tease his most sensitive places with my sharp fingernails, but I think some setup is in order first. When I back away, he lifts his head from the pillows and rearranges himself to rest on his elbows so he doesn’t lose sight of me. “Aren’t you coming, darling?”</p><p>“Not yet.” I run my hand down his leg as I circle the bed to the large chest in which we store all of our toys. We’ve had to scale up a couple of times, from the drawers in our bedside tables to a box under the bed to this, but it’s certainly convenient for keeping everything organized and in one place. “You stay there, though. Let me see what looks interesting.”</p><p>He hums, so low in his throat it’s nearly a growl, and sits up fully, scooting to the edge of the mattress to watch me rummage through our collection. “Mm, take your time, then, my dear. Don’t, ah, don’t hesitate to share your thoughts, though. Should you have any.”</p><p>I glance appraisingly at him out of the corner of my eye. I know what he wants, but getting him to say it out loud makes him so flustered, I can never resist. He’s chewing on his lip already, drumming his long, slender fingers against his thighs to keep his hands occupied and away from his half-hard cock. If he’s after permission to touch himself, he’ll need to ask for that too, but he’s so focused on me that for the moment, he doesn’t seem to care.</p><p>“Yeah?” I shift our rather hefty supply of rope to the side; I don’t feel like tying him up tonight. “What should I be thinking about?”</p><p>“Ah, erm.” He blushes, barely maintaining eye contact with me. “Whatever comes up, I should think.”</p><p>“At the moment, I’m appreciating our spacious chest. Where did you see this again? Faralda’s stall, right?”</p><p>Julian drags a shaky hand through his hair and looks at me desperately. “Please, love.”</p><p>I stop sifting through things to drape myself over the edge of the box, leaning towards him. “You know what I’m after. There’s just so much to think about, unless I have some sort of focal point.”</p><p>He whines, his desire overcoming the natural embarrassment of demanding my attention without much prodding. “Oh, you promised such delightful things! What you said you would do to me, and let me do to you...” His hand starts to creep towards his cock before he slaps it back down to the bed and sits on it, rocking to the side to slip the other under his ass too. “Please, darling! Tell me how you’ll use me. I... I need to be used!”</p><p>He’s so cute when he begs. I stand up and go to him: he deserves a reward for that. He’s trembling where he sits, his pupils wide with arousal as he tracks my every move. Bending over him, I take his cock and stroke him until he’s fully erect, curved towards his navel and twitching. He whimpers breathy thank yous and grunts with pleasure, but I stop when the first leak of precum seeps from his slit. It won’t do to have him finish too early, and I know how sensitive he is. I twine through his hair and tip his head back, kissing along his jawline and the bridge of his beautiful aquiline nose. He swallows a protest when I pull away.</p><p>“That’s good, ‘Bee. Very good.” I let my fingers linger on his cheek and trail along his shoulder when I return to the open chest. “You’re being so good for me.”</p><p>He releases a happy sigh but the anticipation in the room is palpable again, hardened by the intensity of his gaze. To my delight, he keeps his hands beneath him despite the flushed cock now resting against his stomach. “‘S all I want,” he says, voice tight.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>We have such a wide variety of toys, culled and combined from both of our collections over the years, that sometimes I don’t know where to start. Tonight, though, at least I know I feel more inclined to offer pleasure than pain. I move Julian’s box of Wartenberg wheels, recently “borrowed” from the clinic, over to join the bundles of rope. The sensation can be nice, but they’re not what I’m looking for. Same with his sounding kit and the dagger we use for knifeplay.</p><p>Beneath those, stored near the top in an attempt to keep them more hygenic though we wash them every time, are all of the many plugs and dildos we have. We don’t usually share these, even with each other, so mine are on the left and his, the right. He favors the more extreme varieties, textured glass plugs that plunge deep inside him and dildos emulating cocks that would be downright monstrous on a real person. Mine are much tamer in comparison. But he loves being filled and I love filling him, so I peruse my options.</p><p>“I think—” I say, resting my chin in my hand like I’m making a selection off a dinner menu rather than choosing what to stick up my partner’s ass. “—that you need a plug.”</p><p>“Yes, yes!” he groans, almost bouncing the mattress in his excitement. “Oh, please, yes!”</p><p>“Stretched out, lubed up, packed full…” Glass clinks when I roll my hand across the colorful array. “You can take a big one, can’t you?”</p><p>“I’ll take whatever you give me! Please!”</p><p>“Alright.” I pick up a large, tapered plug, weighing it in my hand. Twin ribbons of silver and gold run through its clear center, swirling together along the ribbed bulges before meeting at the neck and flaring out again into the wide base. It’s one of his favorites, and mine, a birthday present I had made for him just before we moved out of Vesuvia. “How about this?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s perfect!” I hear the bed creak as though he started to stand up, followed by a muffled keen of frustration. “Please,” he repeats. I turn over my shoulder to look at him: his face is burning red, his lip starting to swell from the abuse of his teeth.</p><p>“You’re perfect,” I say. His mouth falls open like a baby bird’s and, somehow, he flushes even darker. He squirms and ducks his head into his chest to avoid my eyes as I set the plug aside.</p><p>Diving back in, I make to move my strap-on harness to the discard pile, but hesitate before setting it down. After tonight, he’ll be fixated on feeling something in his ass again. Even if we weren’t doing this, though, he’d jump at the opportunity. He loves when we switch. He’s just worked up the courage to look over at me again when I shoot him a smile.</p><p>“When was the last time I fucked you, Juley?”</p><p>His cock jumps, straining out for a moment before coming to rest on his abdomen again. “Ah, mmm. It’s, it’s been, erm. It’s been a little while.” He shifts, rubbing his thighs together. “Three weeks? A month, maybe?”</p><p>“Hmm. Too long.”</p><p>“N-no, darling. We’ve both been busy, so—”</p><p>“Not too busy for that. Soon, okay?” I hang the silver harness over the end of the bedstead.</p><p>He nods meekly. I’ll have to give him a few days’ rest after the size of that plug, though. He’ll be sore, even if he doesn’t mention it.</p><p>Most of the rest of the chest is full of things I know I won’t use tonight. He’s already too hard for a cock ring, and I’m not looking for stamina anyway. I could blindfold him, I suppose, but since I don’t plan on going anywhere once I get back in bed I doubt it’ll add much. I ignore the floggers with their falls bound neatly around their handles as well. He has to be in a unique mindset to enjoy being flogged, and though he’s begging to be used, I can tell it’s not like that. Besides, when it comes to being marked or slapped around, he prefers my own hands to toys. I’m the one who likes the sting of those narrow leather straps, but it takes an enormous amount of convincing, and catching him on a good day, to get him to play with them.</p><p>Next to them, though, I see the custom leather sleeve Julian sometimes uses when he jerks off. He prefers his hand for quick stress-relief sessions — which is all he can afford some days, my poor Juley — so I don’t know how often he really gets to enjoy the feel of the tight, padded hole. Maybe I could watch him, guide it for him, even send some magical vibrations or variations in temperature through my fingers.</p><p>“I’m gonna make you see stars, lovely,” I murmur, more to myself than him, but he hears me anyway and whimpers.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Stroking you. Caressing your beautiful cock. Giving you all the care and attention you deserve.” I grab the plug in my other hand and stalk back towards him again, depositing my finds on his nightstand before prying his hands out from under his thighs and kissing the inside of each wrist.</p><p>“I don’t—”</p><p>“Yes, you do, Julian. You’re my husband and I love you. I’ll make you cum until you agree with me, damn it.”</p><p>He stares at me for a moment before smiling. It’s shy and small, so unlike his usual broad grin that it doesn’t seem to fit his face. He would never let anyone but me see it. “I love you too.”</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>His eyes flick down to the erection still hot and hard between his legs, then back to me. “Please…?”</p><p>I laugh. “Okay. I left the chest open and everything’s still out if you get bored. You know there’s always something else we haven’t done in a while.” His burning cheek calls out for a kiss so I lean in to give it one. “Now. Roll over and relax for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>